


Fucking Wizzrobes

by CollistaForest



Series: Linked Universe [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Animal Transformation, Talking Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 21:57:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CollistaForest/pseuds/CollistaForest
Summary: The nine heroes get turned into animals for a short period of time. Ensue Wild and Twilight fluff. (Linked Universe)





	Fucking Wizzrobes

 

Those motherfucking wizzrobes.” A tiny pink rat spat into the ground.

 

“Legend, watch your language.” The grey mountain lion laid in the dirt along with the other eight animals.

 

The most interesting thing about these animals is that they are all Link. Link from different points in time, but all held the spirit of the Hero. All held the Triforce of Courage at one point during their travels. A demented force brought them all together, most halted in the midst of their journey.

 

And then, a fucking wizzrobes turned the Heroes of Courage into animals. No one was even sure if they were supposed to have this ability, but they didn't question it much. Dead wizards do what dead wizards must, they suppose.

 

A tiny house cat, Wind, pranced around the campfire. Clearly, he didn't care much as to be turned into a tiny cat. However, there was Time. A big cat. A mountain lion. He didn't appreciate being a mountain lion much.

 

“How are we doing on food, Wild?” Time addressed the fox who was trying to use a Sheikah Slate without his opposable thumbs.

 

“Hard to tell,” Wild's black eyes squinted. “It's hard to tell. We will either be good for a month or just a few days.”

 

Warriors, an elegant peacock, ruffled his feathers. He was really looking forward to a good dinner.

 

“Well, now that half of us can eat half of what we used to, we'll be able to save up more food!” Four reasoned, shifting his raccoon body closer to the fire.

 

“Close, but no. The other half of us now have larger stomachs than we used to, meaning food will go quick.” Twilight, unsurprisingly a wolf, reasoned with the others. He looked at the Slate over Wild's tiny fox body, trying to read the numbers as well.

 

“Well, it wasn't like Wild was a bottomless pit before.” Legend, the pink rat, laughed.

 

“Hey, don't shame Wild for eating!” The tiny house cat yowled, barreling his tiny body into the pink rat. Sky, a white barn owl, watched the two from above while trying not to look exasperated. His wing feathers pinched his beak as he sighed.

 

Wild snickered and pulled out some raw meat from the Slate. Hyrule assisted with cooking, meaning the Hylian Shepard took lessons in cooking as his paws were swatted away from the cooking pot.

 

Dinner served, Time and Twilight each ate entire flanks of meat by themselves. Legend, Wind and Four shared a chunk of the deliciously cooked meat, being small as they are. The one good thing about becoming animals was: there is no longer a reason to use silverware. The sharp teeth every one of the animals own can bite off a chunk of the meat well enough.

 

Then, even better, there was no need for cleanup.

 

Warriors took the free time preening himself, appreciating the colorful tones of greens and blues his own feathers gave off. The other bird, Sky, took the first watch once dinner was completed. Everyone knew he loved the feeling of flying, hes been doing it for most of his life. Only, now, he was the one who had to work with the wind in order to stay up in the air, not his Loftwing.

 

Time and Wind trailed around the edge of the camp, both becoming increasingly distracted with every bird or insect that they find and slice down. Hyrule was sniffing through the dirt while Four tried to find any sort of berry.

 

Alas, the sun set. Sky took watch for the night.

 

It seemed, even as a little fox, Wild was unable to keep the nightmares away. He twitched and whined and thoughts and memories and feelings from the past invaded his mind. He curled into his bedroll, digging his pointed nose into his side. War, pain, loss, destruction, despair all flashed into his mind. When he startled awake, he remembered none of it.

 

Twilight was by his side before he let out the first sob. The recoil from choking and sobbing was too much for the tiny fox body to handle.

 

Twi, the giant wolf, drew Wild in with his paws and put his chin over top, almost like an enormous hug. Wild's sobbs and cries became muffled in the thick fur.

 

It felt safe.

 

The feelings faded, along with his energy to keep crying.

 

“Are you alright, cub?” Wild could feel the buzzing vibrations in Twilight's throat when he spoke. Oddly enough, it felt relaxing.

 

“I… don't know” He couldn't remember if he was alright anymore. He could barely recognize the emotions that traveled through his head. All the feelings he felt in dreams were those of  _ before. Before  _ he lost his memory.  _ Before  _ he failed Hyrule.  _ Before  _ he died for the first time.

 

The burns on his Hylian face would scream after nightmares like that. Wild's only slightly grateful he doesn't have to deal with the 100 year old burns right now.

 

“It's alright. Try to get some sleep, cub. There is only three hours left till sunrise.” Twilight could feel Wild nod. Although comfortable, being held within the wolves paws was a bit suffocating.

 

“Can I lay on your back?” A weird request, but Twilight only nodded and freed Wild. He climbed out of his little burrow and trailed up Twi's arm. He found the flattest spot, spun around in a circle a few times, and laid on Twilight's fluffy back.

 

It's how everyone found them as they woke up in the morning, though no one commented on it.

 

Well, anyways, they had no time to waste. They needed to find a fucking wizzrobe so they can be changed back into normal Hylians.

 

Though, Warriors didn't mind being a peacock much.

 

-0-0-0-

 

Wild finally got to see the world regularly again and he was grateful for it. Actually, Sky and Warriors were the only two who were visibly upset about returning to their Hylian body.

 

A few flopped down into the sweet scented grass while the other five took down the wizzrobe within seconds.

 

Legend swore vengeance on the fucking wizzrobes for turning him into a rat.


End file.
